<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Real People Do by rosesxmoonx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496554">Like Real People Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesxmoonx/pseuds/rosesxmoonx'>rosesxmoonx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Detective Erwin Smith, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewish Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sex Worker Levi Ackerman, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eruri - Freeform, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesxmoonx/pseuds/rosesxmoonx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ONE SHOT] This is from a modern au I wanted to write, inspired by Hozier’s song, “Like Real People Do”. In this au, Erwin is a retired Black Ops turned detective for the NYPD. Levi is Jewish-French. His mother, Kuchel, was sold into a Human Trafficking Ring. And after her unfortunate death, Levi was moved around various countries being sold and used, until he ultimately ends up stationed in NYC. Our story begins as a distraught Levi comes to the police for aid. Clad in women’s clothing and big sunglasses, he tells Captain Erwin Smith about Petra Ral— a sweet girl, abducted, and soon to be sold to the highest bidder. Levi becomes a mole, helping the NYPD to bust one of the biggest Human Trafficking rings and solve the kidnapping that moved an entire nation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Real People Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with an entire plot for this but, as it seems, it might never come to life. I must confess, however, that I loved this passage too much not to post it. So, here, have some angst.</p><p>EDIT: 04/10/2020 Grammar. Because it sucked balls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="PZPZlf bbVIQb">
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
        <em>"I knew that look dear</em><br/>
<em>Eyes always seeking</em><br/>
<em>Was there in someone</em><br/>
<em>That dug long ago?</em><br/>
<em>So I will not ask you</em><br/>
<em>Why you were creeping</em><br/>
<em>In some sad way I already know</em>
      </p></div></blockquote></div><div class="PZPZlf bbVIQb">
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf"><p>
        <em>I will not ask you where you came from</em><br/>
<em>I will not ask you and neither would you</em>
      </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
        <em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips</em><br/>
<em>We should just kiss like real people do"  Like Real People Do, Hozier.</em>
      </p></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><hr/></div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd"><p>
        <span>Levi shoves Erwin inside the "love room", scans the area, and sighs in relief. No one has followed them here. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>He sheds his leather jacket, throwing it at random and hopes he hasn't ruined it. Levi usually took his time folding all his clothes and placing them somewhere secure, but not this time. He's got different plans tonight. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Tonight he doesn't have to bend over and please anyone. Tonight he's free. He can be messy, Erwin won't mind. He can sprawl on his bed and sleep and rest and finally… finally! look at Erwin for more than a quick stolen moment and thank God that he's been gifted with such an honorable, gentle guardian. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>The decision is very hasty, irrational and selfish in nature, Levi thinks about it for about three seconds before crossing the short expanse between them and planting himself on Erwin's lap. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Erwin's ocean blue stare at him, astonished and startled. It feels right, it does, having Levi dressed like that, resting on him, but it's wrong, so </span>
        <em>
          <span>so</span>
        </em>
        <span> wrong. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Leviathan…" Erwin quips, breath lodged somewhere in his aching chest. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"It's Levi, Erwin," Levi responds with as much conviction. God, he hated that fucking name. He hates it even more now, whispered from Erwin's lips, as if it were a god-damned sin.  </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Erwin opens his mouth to protest but Levi is quick to interject. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"When was the last time you fucked someone, old man?" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Erwin gaps at Levi, mouth opening to answer but closing soon after, defeated. Levi is serious about this, question genuine, however crass it may be. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"It's been three years." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Three years…." Levi repeats, voice just shy from becoming a whisper. Erwin hasn't felt someone else's touch in a long time. He must feel so lonely… </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"People touch me every day." </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Oh Levi," Erwin begins. Levi stops him with a finger to his lips. Erwin talks too much.  </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"Let me finish…" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Levi wraps his arms around Erwin's neck, fingers absentmindedly running through the blonde's smooth hair. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>He notices suddenly that Erwin's eyes are big, lashes full, and so very blue... it's beautiful, he's fucking beautiful. Erwin is just as vulnerable as Levi feels, and he can't help but pour and spill like an ocean, words coming out of his mouth like none other he's ever spoken or thought about before. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>"For years people have paid to come take their pleasure from me. I've never felt the warmth of a gentle touch. I've never been held before." Levi pauses, breaths in. "I don't know love, Erwin. All I've ever known is pain and loss, and the heavy grunting of mindless, dirty pigs. For once…", his fingers caress Erwin's face with admiration, like he deserves to be treated, always. Breathlessly, Levi, adds: "Just this once, even if it's the last time, I'd love to feel someone's else's touch on my own terms. Touch me Erwin, like real people do."</span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Levi feels raw; exposed and stripped to the very bone. He could he rejected, which in all honesty isn't the worst that could happen to him. What he does fear is not feeling like this again. He's so full of love and admiration and hope he could burst. Levi fears going back to that fucking place and being passed around like the whore he once was. He no longer wants that, he sees the light, he wants to be free, finally. He can say it with certainty now: "I, Leviathan Feivish Ackerman, am finally alive. I am alive and I want to live!" </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>Oh God, he wants to live, and explore, go to school and never be used again. He wants to fucking live, here in New York, with Erwin at his side. </span>
      </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
        <span>" Yes," Erwin whispers, tucking a few messy strands from Levi's hair. "...like real people do." </span>
      </p><p> </p></div></blockquote></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>